


Snowfall

by YouDontDrinkScotch



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouDontDrinkScotch/pseuds/YouDontDrinkScotch
Summary: When Wilson wakes up cold one winter night, he notices that House is missing from his usual place beside him in bed.
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> A few weeks ago, it snowed for the first time since forever where I live, and seeing as I love the snow, it was very delightful (if I forget that I lost power for a few days). One night, to enjoy the snow, I sat next to a window and wrote this. I hope you enjoy!

A sudden cold chill up Wilson’s back woke him up in the middle of the night.

Groaning, he wriggled further back into his and House’s bed in search of the warm lump that was House. House always unconsciously spooned Wilson in his sleep; Wilson figured he could really use that warmth right now.

But to Wilson’s dismay, as he pressed further and further back, he couldn’t find House.

Reluctantly opening his eyes and blinking away the fog from them, Wilson propped himself up on his elbows to gaze at the spot where House usually slept.

It was empty.

Wilson shook it off at first — he figured House had probably just gone to the bathroom, or even just gotten up to stretch his leg.

Lying back down, Wilson curled up into himself underneath the sheets to preserve as much body heat as possible as he waited for House’s eventual return. However, the familiar sound of House’s cane dully hitting the floor with a thump towards the bedroom never hit Wilson’s ears. A few minutes passed by and still nothing sounded.

Growing suspicious now, Wilson heaved himself up and out of bed, limbs creaking in protest.

The cold of the apartment settled into Wilson’s bones as he moved across the bedroom. He shivered, wearing only his McGill sweatshirt and boxers.

He passed by the bathroom first, glancing in to check for House. The room was dark and empty, the door wide open.

No House.

Wilson furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion. Where the hell was House?

He moved further into the apartment in search of his partner, resenting the cold more and more.

Checking the kitchen and the living room with no hope, Wilson’s worry increased immensely.

If House had been called away to the hospital, he would have told Wilson. He always did.

Wilson sighed. He could at least check outside to see if House’s motorcycle was there.

Padding over to the front door, his bare feet creating light tapping sounds on the cold floor, Wilson placed his hand on the freezing doorknob and twisted it open.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw a tall figure standing on the steps leading to their apartment.

Relief quickly washed over Wilson, however, as he recognized House, who swung his head to the side to spot Wilson. House was also only in his sleep-ware, sporting a plain white t-shirt and his pajama pants.

“What the hell are you doing out here?!” Wilson whisper-shouted, his rapidly beating heart finally calming down.

To Wilson’s annoyance, House stared at him back as if _he_ were the crazy one.

“My leg was sore, and I wanted to see the snow,” he told Wilson matter-of-factly.

Too wrapped up in his panic, Wilson hadn’t even noticed the softly-falling snow in front of House. It was the first of this winter. It was quickly forming a large sheet over the ground, its frosty-blue color lit up in a golden glow by the street lamps above. It was quite a tranquil sight, Wilson had to admit.

His admiration was short-lived, however, as a freezing-cold wind bit at his skin. He gave a harsh shiver and clutched his arms across his chest.

“How long have you been out here?” he asked House curiously.

House turned his attention back to the snow flurries in front of him.

“I dunno. About... five minutes?”

Wilson’s mouth opened slightly in shock.

“You’ve got to be frozen by now!”

House merely shrugged.

“It takes my mind off of my leg. Plus, it looks nice. Almost like a painting.”

Despite his body’s protest, Wilson stepped out onto the front steps, closing the door behind him. His bare feet immediately froze as they were planted on the ground, but he continued.

He pressed himself up against House’s side, cuddling into him as House wrapped an arm around Wilson’s waist. It was a pleasant amount of warmth, although the cold wind still threatened to freeze them both into an icicle.

Wilson gazed up at House to see his breath billowing out into the night air and wisping away into the wind. The light of the moon was reflected gently in House’s eyes.

Wilson sighed contentedly, his own breath swirling away.

“You’re insane, you know that?” he whispered.

House rubbed a few small circles into Wilson’s back.

“And yet, by some miracle, you’re still with me,” he said playfully, a faint smirk on his face.

“Must be magic,” Wilson retorted.

“If by magic you mean my stunning good looks, I agree.”

Wilson brought a hand up to teasingly swat the back of House’s head.

Both of them chuckled, snuggling further into the other in a desperate attempt to preserve the weak shred of warmth that remained between them.

As they continued to watch the snow fall down, a snowflake suddenly drifted down to land right on the tip of House’s nose.

Wilson watched in fascinated amusement as House’s head erupted into a violent shake as he sneezed the flake off.

Wilson burst into laughter. House had never looked so ungraceful.

Wiping his nose and trying to retain his last shard of dignity, House glared at Wilson.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Wilson began, laughter dying down now, “Princeton-Plainsboro’s smartest doctor.”

House snorted.

“It was _cold_ ,” he defended.

“Doesn’t excuse the fact that you looked ridiculous.”

House furrowed his eyebrows even closer together, while Wilson just chuckled again.

Noticing now that he couldn’t feel his nose, Wilson affectionately nuzzled it into House’s neck.

House made a face.

“Your nose is freezing-cold.”

“Yeah, and your neck is slightly warm. Humor me.”

House grunted.

“Your breath tickles on my neck when you talk.”

Wilson purposely made his next words breathy when he spoke just to spite House.

“You’re just gonna complain about everything, huh?”

“Yup,” House said, putting emphasis on the ‘p’.

They both settled into a comfortable silence, the only sound being the occasional car rolling past, its headlights shining bright into the winter night.

When Wilson started to become numb to the cold, House’s rhythmic rubs on his back becoming lulling, his eyelids started to droop shut.

The feel of House’s nose gently brushing against Wilson’s ear brought him out of his trance.

“You’re falling asleep,” House observed, warm breath hitting Wilson’s ear.

Wilson grunted in response.

“I had to drag myself out of bed in the middle of the night to find you, so yeah, I’d say I’m pretty tired.” Wilson finished his sentence with a large yawn.

For a brief moment, House pulled away from Wilson. An unpleasant and unwelcome cold suddenly occupied the space the warmth of House previously had against Wilson’s side.

It didn’t last long, however, as House began to gently lead Wilson back inside the apartment, one hand supporting Wilson’s lower-back and the other holding his cane.

When they both made their way inside, Wilson was incredibly grateful for the familiar warmth of their living room; he felt like a popsicle.

“Here,” House grunted as he lowered Wilson down onto the couch. He padded away to prop his cane against the wall and limped back to Wilson, sitting down right next to him with a groan. Grabbing a blanket from off the back of the couch, House threw it across the both of them.

Wilson sighed contentedly as House pressed up against him, the other man’s hands rubbing up and down Wilson’s almost-bare legs in an attempt to bring back some heat.

“Your legs are like ice,” House grumbled.

Wilson snorted sleepily.

“Standing outside in the snow wearing only a sweatshirt and boxers will do that to you.”

House chuckled. Turning his head to the side a bit, he pressed a kiss to Wilson’s still-slightly-cold cheek and kept his face there, burying it in Wilson’s neck.

As they both drifted off to sleep, finally warm once again, Wilson couldn’t help but grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are very much appreciated :)


End file.
